


Beautiful Soul

by Learning_to_draw



Series: The Metal Hedgehog that could love [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Love Triangles, M/M, Metal Sonic Needs a Hug, Metal Sonic is Bad at Feelings, Metonic-centric, Morally Grey Amy Rose, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Amy Rose/Sonic the hedgehog - Freeform, Shadow is bad at feelings too but he's the better of the three, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog if you squint, Sonic is HORRIBLE at Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Learning_to_draw/pseuds/Learning_to_draw
Summary: Sonic was perhaps the first to reach out to Metal, but Shadow was the first to notice a piece of the soul trapped inside of Metal's body. And a beautiful soul it was.It was a matter of seeing who was the faster of the three.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Metal Sonic, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic/Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Metal Hedgehog that could love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first work in this place. I just wanted to make a work focused in my 2 favorite ships -since my dumb self couldn't decide. Drawing stuff in tumblr is just not enough sometimes-.
> 
> This is a pretty simple AU. Amy has been working on Eggman's side since the events of Sonic CD. In the Events in Sonic adventure, Metal Sonic was at Amy's side, helping shadow remember his promise. Everything else you need to know is in the history -I hope-. Don't need to think about it too much.
> 
> This is my first work, and English is not my first language -Google translator and dictionary's did all the hard work of translating-, so any errors pointed out would help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Metal had a nice routine going for a while.  
> Shadow came to change the rules of it.

Metal Sonic was a strange being. At least that's what Sonic used to think when he first met him.

Red eyes unable to show any kind of emotion. A Rigid body and cold on contact. Posture and body language disinterested. The blue hero did not understand beyond the basics, he only thought that the robot had been designed to kill him. For that reason there was no room in how someone like Amy Rose defended the machine with a sinister expression. Metal Sonic was too cold, hard, and mechanical. Amy Rose was a sweet and good girl who had fallen into the hands of Ivo Robotnick. There was nothing beyond that.

That was a lie.

Days passed, days turned into weeks, weeks passed into months, and Sonic was beginning to see differences each time he faced the brown-mustached human and his entourage of minions. Amy was becoming less innocent, more serious and dangerous, her hammer threatening to smash heads in a single movement, smile and the warmth fading from her face, no trace of affection in her beautiful jade eyes anymore. Sonic would never know it was a consequence of the girl's feelings for him, the beautiful pink-spiked girl promising herself to focus first on her father figure's desires rather than on her silly, childish emotions.

Metal Sonic was the absolute contrast to Amy. His reddish gaze was capable of showing arrogance and amusement every time the two clashed. Previously tense and intimidating body now light and expressive. Dressed in a yellow scarf with red edges and a black jacket with various red details, the robot appeared to be more detached from his previous persona. Attempts of murder and words of disgust turned into competitive races in order to show who was the faster of the two.

Sonic always won, of course, but he couldn't deny that Metal Sonic was very fast, more than capable of keeping up with the blue hero without using his rear rockets. Metal had gone from being a boring empty robot to a worthy rival.

What had once been an infuriating obligation had become an almost fun routine that had to be stopped at all costs. Eggman devised another evil plan. Amy and Metal Sonic were sent to stop Sonic. Sonic defeated both to later defeat Eggman. It was an absolute repetition, and while Sonic did not tire of that vicious cycle, the blue hedgehog knew that in one of his many adventures Eggman would finally be permanently defeated. Sonic tried not to think about what that would mean to Amy and Metal Sonic frequently, he just assumed that both would continue the human's legacy.

Everything was perfect for him. Well, _almost_ everything. Eggman was the only part of the equation that needed to be removed, but other than that, everything was ideal. Sonic always had Tails by his side and sometimes Knuckles to go on adventures. Amy was a very strong person both in mind and body and the hero respected her despite her evil alignment. Sonic wouldn't admit it in front of the girl, but the pink-spiked hedgehog was a strong fighter with her hammer, and even her punches hurt like hell.

However, Sonic's favorite part without a doubt was racing against the robot, intense races that always took his breath away. Beyond his adventures with Tails and Knuckles, or his fights with Amy Rose, what really made Sonic feel alive was the adrenaline rush after a run with Metal Sonic. Nothing could be compared to having the robot sitting next to him, red eyes staring with infinite curiosity and wonder at the nature that surrounded them. Sonic made sure that the races were in areas full of life, so that Metal would learn to appreciate little by little the natural life that surrounded him.

They were both comfortable with the situation. Sonic defeating Eggman and his subjects along with Tails and Knuckles. Metal Sonic making time to break his mask and compete with Sonic in a friendly way.

Things were good!

But it all went down the toilet the moment Shadow the hedgehog got into the routine.

Shadow. The Ultimate Life-form. A hedgehog with black with red spikes and ruby irises. Tragic past and a cold attitude on the outside. A speed similar to his own along with the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds. Everything about him screamed rival, and a formidable one. But that was not the problem. The problem was the _change_.

Sonic did not mind that the dark hedgehog became a new rival of his. Shadow was very strong, and his fighting skills kept the hero excited and full of adrenaline. Racing was extreme, and Sonic liked it. Yes, perhaps the attitude of the ultimate life form was not the best, but the emerald-eyed hedgehog saw through that hard wall, so that was not an obstacle. Shadow brought a lot of good things to the equation that was his life, and Sonic would like it if it weren't for a little problem...

The look. That _damn_ look.

Shadow could pretend to be an arrogant bitter towards Sonic for as long as he wanted, and even he could go so far as to threaten others with cutting words, but everyone could observe how the dark hedgehog's red eyes always drifted to the blue mechanical copy with a expression almost _vulnerable_. And nobody understood why. At the beginning that expression did not exist, Shadow used to look with disgust at the robotic copy and Metal Sonic always returned that with the same hatred.

Time had to pass for those negative expressions to soften into something more friendly and cordial. Sonic could do his best to hide certain unwanted emotions on the outside, but his stomach always became a knot when he watched Shadow speak gently to his copy. The hero tried to relate the discomfort of seeing his two rivals begin to be close, to find answers as to why, but he couldn't find nothing in his head.

Amy had once explained to him how Metal had helped her get Shadow to regain the memory of his promise to Maria, and that the antihero apparently had not forgotten that, but the cerulean hero did not consider it sufficient. Words exchanged on one occasion surely weren't surely enough to achieve something so radical, god knew how many times he already tried to bring Amy and Metal Sonic into the good side with words alone.

Amy smiled softly when Sonic expressed his confusion with his green gaze, the girl crossing her arms, her jade eyes entertained. Sonic hated how the teenager seemed to know something that he did not, and rubbed it in his face without even telling him.

“It is more than just words. Metal Sonic and Shadow have a... very curious connection. " The pink-spiked hedgehog had said, uncrossing her arms as she materialized her precious Piko Piko hammer. Sonic had searched her out for answers, and she had agreed to give them out in exchange for a fight. Sonic didn't watch the way the girl's eyes flickered with affection as he assumed a defensive stance, contrasting the aggressive one of the pink hedgehog.

Something more than just words ... A very curious connection ...

Sonic was _sickened_ by the idea, for a very strange reason.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was a fascinating creature. At least that's what Metal Sonic thought when he first met Sonic. 

Metal Sonic's mind had been designed by Doctor Eggman to be obsessed with eliminating the blue rodent, therefore his thoughts were agile and normally occupied with easy ways to overpower and tear apart his prey. Nothing mattered more than proving to be the superior hedgehog, Metal Sonic only cared about the utter destruction of his cheap and weak copy. Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog. That was his main directive, and he would never deviate from it.

That was a lie.

The moment Eggman ordered Metal Sonic to protect Amy Rose when the girl went on dangerous missions, all his expectations and his way of thinking began to change. His way of thinking changed from no longer seeing himself as a machine to appreciating life outside his own. And Amy still displayed her support and love still after that, her heart too big and full of appreciation of her best friend. The clothes he wore had been a gift from the beautiful jade-eyed hedgehog, and Metal had never taken them off since then, allowing himself to feel the warmth of the clothes even under the disapproving gaze of Dr. Eggman.

Obviously the change had not been immediate, at first the hedgehog was indifferent to the lessons and the girl's jovial voice, but over time her sweetness had conquered him. Amy had taught him to find himself, to love certain parts of his life, and in return Metal Sonic was her shoulder of support when Rose could not bear that mask of indifference that she had to show when she had to face those who, in another life, could have been her friends.

With Amy having opened his eyes, his way of seeing the blue hedgehog had changed. The directive to kill his "copy" was like a dagger stuck in him now that he knew the truth. He had stopped seeing Sonic as an inferior and weak being, and more like a strong rival. He was no longer a fascinating creature, but a person he respected.

Eggman had programmed Metal Sonic to be identical to Sonic, but better, and in a way he had succeeded. Sonic was competitive, but Metal Sonic was even more so, and that started the routine.

It all started with the creation of Eggman asking for a race in an attempt to close his cruel chapter of discovery, and Sonic agreeing in a somewhat cautious way. Metal Sonic lost, but the race had been so intense that Sonic had proposed to run on some other occasion again, and the mechanical hedgehog couldn't help but accept.

Amy Rose had taught him slowly to love himself and to leave certain parts of his logic behind. It was sometimes difficult for him to look at himself in a mirror's reflection and believe that he was a person and not a machine because of the way he looked, but he was moving forward. The girl had opened her arms to him, and her big heart let him see that he was much more than just another machine. But Sonic, with every run and with every second by his side, taught him things that the jade-eyed hedgehog would never bother to explain.

Racing had become one of the few things that made his poor attempt at a life tolerable. Serving Eggman sucked, but Amy was loyal to him, and Metal would follow the girl who had taught him to have a soul until he stopped existing. Being with Amy was more than good, but with her doing so many missions and having so little time for him, the robot had a lot of time on his hands feeling miserable. Running with Sonic, even when it was a forbidden activity, filled his nonexistent heart with warm feelings and emotions.

Sonic never noticed it, but Metal Sonic always looked at him with a certain affection when they both competed in those friendly races. Apart from the nature that surrounded him, or his pride wounded by losing for the umpteenth time, the metallic hedgehog found the figure of Sonic at his side the most important in those activities forbidden to him. Metal Sonic knew that one day he would see Amy's betrayal face or Eggman's disapproving look because he obviously couldn't keep sneaking around forever, but he would keep doing so because spending time with Sonic was more of a priority than his directive to eliminate his rival.

Those warm feelings, the emotions in him were a huge problem, and Metal Sonic knew it. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he was feeling were the beginnings of a crush, and he couldn't deny it. Sonic was tall, handsome, young, and his outgoing personality attracted people around him. It contrasted well with Metal, who was introverted and quiet unless his words were absolutely necessary.

The dark blue hedgehog knew that the heart of his dear best friend was beating with pure love for the blue hero, and Metal Sonic couldn't find any reason to hurt her. But that was not the main problem. Metal Sonic had been primarily designed to eliminate his counterpart, so his mixed feelings would be frowned upon if revealed.

Also, Sonic wanting him back? _Ha_ , what a joke!

Everything was fine. Metal preferred running with Sonic, ignoring the world around him when the thoughts became too much. His feelings would go away in time, because he knew it was just a crush. He just shouldn't feed that love that his nonexistent heart felt, and everything would be fine. Sonic didn't have to know.

_Metal didn't deserve to tell._

He had thought his life would be that miserable cycle until Shadow appeared in his life for the first time. He had been by Eggman's side when he found him, a tall dark figure with ruby eyes so _cold_ that he wanted to vomit even if it wasn't possible. It was like seeing a distorted reflection of what had been, and he hated it.

Amy knew how much the robot _hated_ the hedgehog as soon as he had met him. Shadow meant change, and Metal Sonic was not ready to accept something so big and different. What did this _faker_ think, taking away the time that Sonic offered him with boring battles? How dare he do those missions that he himself could have done more efficiently? He despised that hedgehog and from the looks Shadow was returning him, it was obvious that the hatred was mutual.

He _hated_ him, until he _noticed_. Metal Sonic noticed the loneliness in Shadow eye's, and slowly, he understood.

 _Shadow was indeed a distorted reflexion._ But Metal Sonic learned, and Shadow could do that too.

The mutual hatred faded as Shadow's lonely figure was surrounded by Amy's and his own, the three of them alone in a lonely part of the ARK. He still remembered Amy's pleas to save the planet's people with an almost desperate expression, with Shadow looking at her almost indifferently. Metal Sonic had understood almost immediately why Shadow didn't bother to listen to Amy, as she was absurdly loyal to the human with the brown mustache and that didn't make her seem like a good person. But if Shadow refused to listen to her, the dark hedgehog would hear him.

"Statement: Amy Rose once told me that I am not a machine, and that I can do much more than just destroy. Even I know that the people of this planet do not deserve such a cruel fate. _We are not weapons_ , Shadow the hedgehog, we are people with the ability to choose our own path. You are someone much better than this. _**Show it**_."

After those words, Amy had continued to beg and plead, but the way Shadow had observed him in those moments had said everything, Amy giving a few more words, before the anti-hero helped, keeping the words of the mechanical hedgehog in his memory, along with the promise that the pink hedgehog had reminded him.

_Shadow never forgot it._

The routine that Sonic and Metal had been destroyed by the interference of the dark hedgehog, but Metal no longer found the change so hateful and detestable now. Yes, less time with Sonic hurt too hard sometimes, but Shadow proved to be an enriching company. It made his impossible love no longer so unbearable.

Everything ... would be fine.

Right?

* * *

_Metal_ was a person who deserved to be respected. At least those were Shadow's thoughts heading towards Metal.

At first he disliked being around that piece of junk. He was a copy of a _faker_ , always in the shadow of the hedgehog with a hammer. He couldn't see that ... _thing_ in the face, unable to find the value of something as weak and useless as him. Metal Sonic was just a weak _weapon_ without any use.

And that was a big fat lie.

The robot had shown his worth more than once, saving the life of the pink-spiked girl in a occasion, swift and efficient at obeying Eggman's orders. But what opened his eyes were his words at that time.

" _We are not weapons_ , Shadow the hedgehog, we are people with the ability to choose our own path."

Even if he lost his memory over and over, the red eyes fixed on him and those words would never be erased from his mind. In his head, before he remembered his precious promise, everything about him was being a weapon and obeying orders, and the robot had denied the idea that he was that. Metal Sonic, despite his hatred and disgust, had seen in him a person, someone with a soul. It wasn't great science to explain why he began to gently look at his metal friend after that.

* * *

Because Sonic might have been the first to see Metal Sonic as a friend, but Shadow had been the one who had managed to see a piece of Metal's soul on that black screen with two ruby ovals that called themselves his irises.

And a beautiful soul it was.


End file.
